


Hold my hand?

by AnonymusFungus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Alfie - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, I dunno what more to tag, I use swears, M/M, Romantic Fluff, mechanic!Dean, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymusFungus/pseuds/AnonymusFungus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was really starting to piss Dean off. His alarm hadn’t gone off in the morning, so he’d woken up late (only because of the roll of thunder he’d heard). He hadn’t had time to make coffee so he thought he would grab one on the way to the garage, where he worked. As he had gotten into his beloved Impala, he’d realized that he was wearing his black T shirt inside out. Moreover, it was now pouring outside as he parked outside a coffee shop. Awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. I will cherish your reviews and kudos. Please leave suggestions as I plan on writing more based on the suggestions I receive. Thank you.

Everything was really starting to piss Dean off. His alarm hadn’t gone off in the morning, so he’d woken up late (only because of the roll of thunder he’d heard). He hadn’t had time to make coffee so he thought he would grab one on the way to the garage, where he worked. As he had gotten into his beloved Impala, he’d realized that he was wearing his black T shirt inside out. Moreover, it was now pouring outside as he parked outside a coffee shop. Awesome.

He removed his jacket and used it to shield himself from the rain. He pushed open the double doors with his shoulder and walked in. Great, there was a line to the counter.

‘That’s just so fucking awesome,’ he thought. He headed straight to the counter, ignoring the line.

“One coffee black”, said Dean to the guy on the counter (whose nametag read Alfie).  
“Excuse me but there is a line”  
Dean turned around to see who had spoken. His breath caught as he looked at the most gorgeous (‘Gorgeous? What the fuck is wrong with me?’ Dean thought.) man he’d ever seen. He had a pale face, black hair and a stubble. But the best part was his eyes. They were so blue. A shade he just couldn’t find the right words to define. He wore a trench coat over his suit which did little to hide his lean build. The man looked at him with such intensity that he felt a blush creeping up his neck. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat.  
“Look man, I’m running really late okay.”  
“Yeah, we’re all in a hurry.”  
“I’ve had a horrible day so far so I’m really not in the mood to do this.” Dean turned back to the counter when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to find that Blue Eyes was now standing very close to him, a frown on his otherwise expressionless face.  
“That is no excuse for cutting in line. And I don’t want to spoil my day by arguing with you either,” he said. Dean was getting really angry now.  
“Well who died and made you boss?” he said, fully turning around so that their noses were only inches apart.  
“Okay, look here, I’ve had just about enough of you being an arrogant dick. Just shut up and get in line like everybody else.”  
“Yeah, blah blah boo hoo. What does it take for you to wait, like, 5 seconds man? I’m so fucking late. I don’t wanna get fired, okay? I can’t afford to be that careless.”  
“Says the guy wearing his T shirt inside out.” Dean glared at Blue Eyes opening his mouth to say something.  
“Umm, sir, your one coffee black is ready,” called Alfie from the counter Dean closed his mouth, took his coffee, paid and headed out, not once looking at Blue Eyes. It had stopped raining.  
“What a jerk!” Dean heard him mutter.  
Fucking Blue Eyes.  
***  
Cas had had a good night’s sleep and woken up to a perfect weather. For once he actually felt good after waking up only to have his morning spoiled by an arrogant dickhead who had been fucking annoying. A ridiculously attractive, green eyed arrogant dickhead with messy dirty blonde hair and a tight T shirt, with short sleeves hugging his biceps, and (despite being inside out) showing off his athletic build.  
Castiel continued to glare at the man as he left; half hoping he would look back. However, the man completely ignored Cas and walked outside. He saw the man walk to his car, put his jacket and coffee inside and remove his shirt. Castiel’s eyes widened and his breath caught. The man had tanned skin which glistened due to the rain. He was, Cas decided, _hot_. Then the man tugged his T shirt back on correctly, much to Cas’ disappointment. He sighed, collected his order, and left.


	2. This is gonna be a good life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while but I was working on my other fic. Anyway, it's here now and I'm happy with it. Please let me know what you feel. Thanks.

Dean sighed as he entered the garage. He was just in time. As he parked his car, his mind wandered to the blue-eyed man he'd had an argument with.  _Maybe he'd been a bit too hard on the guy,_ he thought. The blue eyed man was after all, Dean decided, really attractive. He felt better now, as he had let all of his frustrations out by shouting at a gorgeous stranger. Dean felt strangely calm.

"Dean." He snapped back into reality at the mention of his name. 

"I'm here, Bobby," he shouted back and rushed to find him. Bobby had always been more like a dad to him and his brother Sam than their real father.  Meanwhile, John, their father, had only focused on drinking his life away.  After his wife, Mary, had died  in a house fire, John had started drinking and even after 19 years, he hadn't stopped. Dean had practically raised Sam and Bobby had raised Dean. Dean now had a good job and had managed to send Sammy to Stanford. He loved his little giant brother to pieces. He had also managed to find a really good apartment with a reasonable rent and an amazing view. Suddenly, Dean couldn't think of a single reason to be angry.

"It's about time, ya idjit," came the answering yell. Dean grinned; life was good.

***

Now Cas was angry. His really good morning had been ruined and now he was mad at everything. He dropped his keys and cursed. A passing old lady stopped and glared at him. 

"I'm fucking sorry, okay," Cas yelled, tired of people's shit. The old woman's gaze hardened. Cas stared back, unyielding. Defeated, she averted her gaze and moved on.

"Yeah, you'd better walk away," Cas shouted, "Damnit!" He kicked the tire of his car. Pain shot up his ankle. "Ow! Fucking Damnit! Curse you, you worthless piece of junk!"

Angry? No, Cas was fucking  _furious._

He got into his car and drove to work. 'He had a horrible day' was an understatement. His boss yelled at him. Twice. Once because he was late and the second time because he had got a paper-cut and spilled his blood on some important documents. After seeing his expression, his boss had told him to go home So, in his whole day, Castiel Novak had managed to get hurt, yelled at, glared at and shouted at. No wonder he was fuming by the time he got back into his car, ready to go home. After 15 minutes of peaceful driving, his car started making a weird noise and abruptly stopped. That was it for Castiel. That was the last straw. 

"Oh my God, you stupid car! You worthless, worthless car!" he yelled. "I have had enough! I'm so fucking done! All I wanted was a stupid normal day but I can't even get that, can I?" He looked up at the sky, "Is anyone even up there? Would it kill you to care even a little bit? What else can go wrong today?"

***

Dean was on a break. After working on three cars, he was tired. Happy, but tired. He got into his car, thinking of getting a beer. He revved up his Baby and turned a block, only to find a man yelling at his car and the sky. Dean stopped the car as he recognized him as the blue-eyed man from before. He looked at him a good minute and then climbed out.

"Hey man, everything alright?" Dean asked, walking towards him.

The man looked startled and glared at Dean. "I have had a horrible day. I really don't need your yelling right now. I swear to God, if you piss me off again, I'll fucking punch you in your stupid face!"

"Whoa man, take it easy", Dean said as he held up his hands to show that he wasn't a threat. "I'm not gonna yell. It looks like you have car trouble. Do you know that there's an auto shop right around the block? You're lucky."

"Believe me when say I'm anything but lucky. Did you say just around the corner?"

"Yeah, C'mon I'll take you there."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine alone."

"I work there. If you get your car there, I'll have to go back anyway. I'm the best they've got."

"Alright then, lead the way."

"I'm Dean, by the way."

"Castiel." 

They walked a while in silence when Dean spoke suddenly, "I'm really sorry about today, Cas. I was really pissed, kinda like you are now, and I took it all out on you. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do that."

"You're damn right it was. After I met you my day went straight downhill."

"As I said, I'm really sorry."

Castiel sighed. Dean's sincere apology and help had calmed him down enough to think rationally.

"It's alright" he said.

Dean rounded a corner to view the familiar 'Singer auto' sign. "Here we are", he said and glances at Blue Eyes. _No, 'Castiel'_   _,_ he thought. 

Dean now knew the attractive man's name. He smiled; life was really good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please, please leave reviews and suggestions.


	3. Idgits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas make amends. Read on to know more, dummies. I ain't gonna tell you what happens here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry for abandoning writing. I'll try not to do that again. Please forgive me.  
> Let me know what you think of the new chapter; it's more fluffy shit.

Cas watched as Dean worked on his car and felt his anger starting to ebb away. Somehow, Dean could totally pull off the "covered in slime and sticky with sweat" look. Cas watched the muscles on his arms flex and beads of sweat glistening on his face. Dean was oblivious to his stare, completely absorbed in his work as Cas's stare moved on to his butt and the shape of his bowlegs. The sound of dean closing the hood of the car pulled Cas out of his trance.

"There. All done", said Dean as a very flushed Cas focused his gaze on his face.

"What?" He asked, trying to remember what Dean had said. Dean smiled as he repeated his words.

"Thank you" said Cas.

"Hey, it was the least I could do, you know, after I ruined your day and everything."

Cas managed a small smile. "How much do I pay for this?"

"No charge, dude."

"But-"

"I said no charge", Dean said firmly.

Cas sighed. "Fine."

"Hey Cas"

"Yeah?"

"You look done. How about I buy you a beer?"

"What? Why?" Cas couldn't hide his surprise.

"I did ruin your day."

"But you fixed my car for free for that"

"I did. But I was gonna go there anyway and you look tired"

"You don't have to do that, Dean. I'm perfectly--"

"Shut up and let me take you out. I want to"

"Only if you let me pay"

"Fine by me. Angry hot guys and free beers are two of my favourite things", said Dean, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Cas felt himself going red. "I'm not angry anymore"

"THAT is your catch from all I just said?"

Cas was becoming redder, much to Dean's amusement.

"Alright, fine. "Let's go"

Dean smiled genuinely and offered Cas his arm. "Shall we, Mr-?"

"Novak"

"Shall we, Mr Novak?"

Cas rolled his eyes and took Dean's arm. "By all means, Mr. Singer"

"Oh no, it's Winchester."

"Oh, my apologies, Mr Winchester."

They exited the auto shop arm in arm, grinning like idiots.

"Idgits", Bobby muttered fondly as he saw them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback. I will forever love you for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
